ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Decoy Queen
The Decoy Queen was the main villain in the live action movie Ben 10: Alien Swarm. Appearance The Decoy Queen is very minuscule, but is still larger than the other Nanochips, and even Nanomech. She largely resembles a wingless mechanical mosquito. Personality The Decoy Queen was vicious, cold and reckless, showing no mercy during her battle with Nanomech. She was however somewhat merciful, as she tried to force him to join her using her telepathy and influence, but was unsuccessful. She was also overconfident, claiming that she could easily defeat a "puny" drone. This, however, ultimately led to her defeat at the hands of the part-human Nanomech. History The Decoy Queen uses the body of Victor Validus as her host. Validus discovers he had been infected by the alien chips and secretly starts studying other Nanochips found by the Plumbers. However he was caught removing them from the Vault and is accused of stealing them by Max. Validus tries to warn Max about the Nanochips, but Max doesn't believe him and expels Victor from the Plumbers. Validus keeps on studying the Nanochips (which are actually members of the Hive), until he is completely taken over by the Queen. The Queen uses the Hive Chips to infect human hosts and plans to take over the entire planet. However her plan is thwarted by Elena, Gwen, Kevin and Ben (in the form of his new alien, Nanomech). Even though she tries to control Nanomech, she is unable to do so as Nanomech is still half-human (because the chips can adapt and humans never give up, according to Ben, who makes this statement before killing her). She put up a brutal fight but in the end, the Queen is killed by Nanomech's bio-electric blasts. With their Queen destroyed, the Hive quickly dies, freeing their victims and ending their threat. In Revenge of the Swarm, it was revealed Elena is the real queen of the Hive all along (the Queen in Alien Swarm was just a decoy produced so that Ben wouldn't suspect her) in which she tried to keep Ben away from Julie Yamamoto in order to keep Ben all to herself. Ultimately, when she used the Nanochips in an attempt to choke Ben to death, she was convinced by Julie to stop all this if she really loved Ben and at that moment Elena took control and sacrificed herself. Powers and Abilities The Decoy Queen is capable of controlling and manipulating humans, but, being the Decoy Queen, she is more powerful than the Hive's normal drones and is capable of reproducing mass numerous drones at a rapid speed. The Decoy Queen can sprout tentacles that she can use to fire extremely strong and powerful electric energy blasts. The Decoy Queen is capable of manipulating and controlling the normal drones telepathically and like other members of the Hive, can easily adapt if needed. Weaknesses The Decoy Queen is extremely small, though larger than the normal drones, making her easily crushed by human sized beings. The Decoy Queen can't control half drones like Nanomech, but she can partially influence them. If the Decoy Queen is destroyed, the Hive will die as a result. Appearances Ben 10: Alien Force *''Ben 10: Alien Swarm'' (first appearance; death) Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Female Aliens Category:Female Villains Category:Females Category:Live-Action Movies Characters Category:Parents Category:Nanotechnology Category:Alien Force Characters Category:One-Time Characters Category:Introduced in Alien Force Category:Technology Category:Destroyed